


His Protector

by Pygmypuffonacid



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bellatrix loved her cousins and sisters, Black family problems, Child Abuse, Madness, Sirius black & Bellatrix Black, The Noble and Most Ancient House of Black, Time Travel, because... well it’s Bellatrix and Sirius
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-28
Updated: 2020-01-02
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:41:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21996190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pygmypuffonacid/pseuds/Pygmypuffonacid
Summary: She wasn’t always a monster, nor was she always insane.
Comments: 7
Kudos: 47





	1. Chapter 1

She didn't start out mad, she was once a best friend, a protective older sister, the best cousin you could ask for, she took the brunt of there grandfather’s anger, dueled Walburga to a standstill when she went after Sirius .She was a protector , A confidant, and the reason he survived his childhood. She was Bellatrix, She was more than those monsters made her.

Sirius Loved Andromeda like a favorite cousin, He tolerated Narcissa And her girly Ways, Regulus was his little brother But he grew distant by the day. Bella, Bellatrix was his anchor. She had taken more beating then he could count for them. She was their protector, And every day he could see her break Little by little as the world chipped away her sanity. Every Crusio Taking it’s toll, Every punch pushing her closer to the line. Yet still she Rose day after day. To make sure they did not break his will. Bella... strong, determined, beautiful, Bella , she made sure they didn’t break his will. She was the Great fortress The iron wall that protected them all. And for her selflessness she paid the price, Those bastards tortured her to madness, shattering her iron will .

Sirius just stared at her with sadness, unwilling to make the kill. His family had sold her battered and broken Sending her into hell, The woman that came out Was twisted beyond recognition. A Sirius looked on He saw a proud woman brave determine but mad. Gone was the protector, The woman that would burn down the world for him, In her place stood A she demon Determined to carry out her masters will.

From that day every time he saw Bellatrix Across the battlefield he would grieve for his Beloved cousin. , who was no longer his shield.


	2. Battered, beautiful, bloody brilliant Bellatrix

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> She wasn’t so broke it after all.

Sirius grinned like a madman as they dueled, it was like Hogwarts all over again. With.... James... no Harry at his side and Bellatrix Bantering while him as their wands clashed.... Bella.... Bella was still in their somewhere.... He knew those spells, Her fall back in any duel.... Cruelty with an edge of kindness That was always her Cardinal rule.... Battered , Beautiful, Broken Bella.... Was still a Quickdraw in a Duel . He was out practice slower then he had been. She.... she wasn’t coming at with The same vigorous she did the rest, It was almost like she was trying to herd him, Away from the rest.

Brutal in her execution, Yet hesitant with each slash. Maybe he wasn’t the only one who couldn’t kill as easily easily as the rest. In an instant he saw the flash. “ Verticillium Tempius”. That wasn’t an offensive spell ... What was she doing, He tried to unlock ... as he cast “ Expelliarmius” to try to disarm her before Her hesitant broke. He wasn’t trying to kill him, She was forcing him back. Every third spell she would throw out , Some strange charm or hex , Always coaxing him bantering almost in jest. As if a battle didn’t rage around them, Like it was just them once again, Back in Grandfather’s halls when they would duel for hours , So that she knew Under his mother’s hand he would never fall. For this instance it felt like he had Bellatrix back again.

Her “ Bombarda “ Took him by surprise, He was able to shield but it knocked him back . Back into the voices, she drove him back . Bella’s eyes flashed in An instant with glee, As if to scream a silent “finally”.... As he fell back he realized she planned this.... ” Verticillium Tempius”..... indeed.

Blackness in golfed him As he fell into the void. In agony it crushed him, in a cruel torture he could not avoid. As quickly as it came the darkness fled, From one blink to the next , his world changed.

He was back again. Back in the cold stone rooms of Blackwood Hall, Hidden under table with Bella battered and bleeding beside him. In his right hand he Clutched A bloodstained letter As an Owl circled overhead.

Sirius Black Second dining room from the left Blackwood Hall , Dartmoor

He looked at the parchment in disbelief, He heard laughter to his left. Bella was beside him, The madness gone from her eyes, .... “Verticillium Tempius huh Siri?” .... He was alive, That mad bitch planned this. Battered , beautiful, bloody Brilliant Bellatrix..... She wasn’t broken after all.

She gave him a second chance, the Mad bitch that she was. She fought her way out of that hell That was her mind.... Just to keep him alive. ... Damn it all Bella.... It was his turn to keep them both sane this time


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sirius has a bone to pick with his mother.

Bloodstained and crumpled Sirius looked at the letter in his hand. He had another chance. He could go to Hogwarts again, See James again, Stand Back to Back with Bella again.... But If today Was his 11th birthday, It was the day his mother.... his mother Tortured Bella for the first time.... And Bellatrix was bleeding ... He had get her to Aunt Cassie ...she had saved her last time. If he waited any longer.... shit! “Bella ! Bella stay with me!” , Sirius shouted as Bellatrix Lost Consciousness. ... Dammit he need a wand.... He needed... Floo powder... Grandfather kept it next to the fireplace.... He bolted out from under the table Towards The Smoldering hearth.... He screamed the Moment the flames turned green ,”Bellwood cottage Cassiopeia black!... Aunt Cassie! Bella won’t wake up!”

An old woman’s face appeared in the fire, “ Get out-of-the-way boy I’m coming through, What’s wrong with her?”

Cassiopeia black, The only member of his grandfathers generation besides uncle Alphard he trusted appeared in the room. Sirius seized her arm And dragged her across the room.

“ Walb-Mum! Tortured her! “ Sirius explained Catching himself midsentence.He was still an 11 year old to Aunt Cassie , Not the 30 plus year old battle hardened escaped prison he actually was .

He pulled Bella out from under the table, Battered, Bloody ,Brilliant Bellatrix... she was still breathing. “ Mum use the Crusiatis curse on her. “ His voice sounded hollow even too his own ears.

Aunt Cassie Got to work as quick as a flash, All while muttering to herself, “ I’ve told Arcturus that women is mad, but. He is just as bad. This can’t continue.”

Sirius just stood by and stared , Bella would be alright , but he needed a plan they couldn’t survive Living through their childhood again. Bellatrix the mad as she already was ... had gotten them a second chance... he had to make sure they didn’t waste it ... it was only fair...

He was going to need a Solicitor and Aunt Dorea she was the only one that had grandfather out gunned. He had to protect Bella this time . She wasn’t mad anymore he had to make sure she stayed that way... and he ... he needed to get the marauders back together...and deal with his mother ... no one tortured Bellatrix not anymore.


End file.
